The List
by Melchy
Summary: While lunching with friends Edie finds out something about Pete


The List

I don't own Peter Gunn or Edie Hart but I do visit them from time to time and write down their stories. I'd love to have Pete but I don't like my shins kicked.

This is for Blackangus because of many reasons.

Set in May of 1958, four months before the September premier.

"So who is it you're meeting for lunch again?"

Edie Hart watched as Peter Gunn's fingers traced the pattern of her dress that covered her knee and tried not to smile--too much.

Even after a month of his almost continual company, she found it hard to believe at times that she was the one he wanted to be with.

"A group of girls I worked with at The Salem. We get together every six months or so and have what I call a brag-a-thon."

"Brag-a-thon?" He asked while laying kisses from her temple and down the jawline. She shivered in pleasure and anticipation, her smile growing wider.

"You know. We all set around and talk about the old days and then someone, usually Natalie Bryant will start off telling us how she's now the lead singer at The Esquire Club, then Angie Stewart will casually mention that she's been appointed the choir director at Willow Street Church of Christ. That sort of thing. "

"Brag-a-thon." He nodded. "And I imagine their lives get better year after year?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, getting lost in the thrill of his warm mouth gliding down her neck, until he rested his head in that sweet spot he loved so much.

"But if you keep that up, I won't want to go."

"Then my work here is done." He smiled against her skin.

"Believe it or not, I kind of enjoy it. It's interesting to see what everyone comes up with. Besides that Lori and I still get together from time to time. And I'm hoping another girl I was pretty good friends with comes this time. She hasn't been there for the last couple lunches and no one has really seen her. " her eyes clouding over slightly.

He lifted his head and smiled down into her eyes. "I really need to go too. I'm meeting an acquitance for lunch." He walked over to the mirror on the wall straightening his tie and making sure everything was in place.

"You look wonderful." She told him truthfully. "Not even a hair out of place," reaching up to run her fingers through it.

"I'm sure not now." He teased her, taking the offending hand in his, laying a kiss across the knuckles and then the palm.

"That's very nice." She sighed "but next time try aiming a little higher. "

His lips were warm as they claimed hers and she let herself get lost in the kiss.

"I've got to go." He said drawing back reluctantly.

"So do I." She nodded just as reluctantly.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and dangled them from his finger.

"Where are you meeting your friends for lunch?"

"It's that new place on 5th and River, The Right Spot. Angela says its just the best."

"The choir director?"

"That's the one."

"I'm going right past there so why don't I drop you off and then pick you up in about an hour? That will give us both a reason to leave early if we want and I can take you to dinner before you have to go to Mother's. "

"Pete, I doubt after eating a full lunch I'm not going to need any dinner."

"Oh well. I'm sure we can think of somethng to do." He teased with a huge grin.

"No doubt." She answered coyly. "All right. I can show you off that way."

"Like the prize pig at the county fair?"

"Of course not Pete. The one roasting on a spit with an apple in his mouth "

He shook his head and took her hand in his. "Come on Silly."

He pulled the car up in front of The Right Spot a few minutes later, turning the motor off. The restaurant was relatively new to the city with the mission to bring a new level of sophistication to downtown. Dark wooden blinds hung in the windows, with matching booths and tables and Danish Modern hutches, sideboard and chairs.

"Looks kind of stark and depressing to me." Pete remarked as he held the door open for his girl.

"Sometimes Angela can be stark and depressing." She smiled up at him. "And speak of the devil there she is." Edie pointing to a table in the far corner.

The PI looked over in the direction she was pointing. "The blonde or the brunette?"

"The brunette. Lori Ross is the blonde. "

"Well you have a good time and I'll see you in about an hour. "

"I'm looking forward to it." He laid a kiss on the corner of her mouth, then headed back outdoors giving her a wave and asmile before disappearing.

"Hi Edie." Angela got up to give her a hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you." The singer answered back. She sat down between the two women, asking Lori how she was. Natalie and Robin were shown to the table, Natalie bursting with news. "I just saw Peter Gunn getting into his car."

"He was coming out of here." Robin added. "You know it must be a good place if Peter Gunn eats here."

Edie smiled to herself thinking about what Pete had said about the place. Not to mention it just wasn't his style.

The waiter Stephen took drink orders, returning with Edie's glass of white wine and Long Island Iced Teas for the latest arrivals. He was just about to ask if they wanted to wait for the rest of their party or go ahead and order when Peggy Maxwell and Mildred Boykin joined the group.

Edie's open-face turkey sandwhich had barely arrived when Natalie asked what they were up to and then proceeded to tell everyone that she was still at the Esquire Club but was in negotiations with the Corsair Club. "And David still hasn't proposed, even after I "accidentally" left out the Tiffany Catalog. "

There was a round of 'what's he waiting for' and 'he will' and 'its only been two years.'

Angela cleared her throat, a sign she was ready to talk when shy Millie held up her left hand for everyone to see.

"Millie!" Someone gasped, the dark haired girl blushing prettily.

"When did he ask?" Edie hugged her. Millie had been dating Ian Davis, for about a year and the two were perfect together.

Finally Angela got in her turn; saying she was still at the church and was also now the children's choir director as well. Lori was a dance instructor at the Moroccan Palace and flirting with the bartender whose name was Sam.

Robin had left the night club circuit a few years before, gone to secretarial school and was now the administrative assistant for Raymond Claypoole, the mayor's press secretary.

Peggy was still on the line at The Salem but said she was content with that.

"Only because she's trying to catch the eye of David Standifer, the owner's son" Millie teased.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" The spunky brunette tried to sound indignant but the look in her eyes gave it away.

"Isn't he on the short list for bachelor of the month? "

"That he is." Robin affirmed. "Along with Brandon Thomas, Evan Bishop, Sgt Andrew Murphy and Peter Gunn." One of her responsibilites was organizing the various charity events, sponsered by the mayor's office.

Edie felt her body turn hot and then cold and her wine glass suddenly became very interesting. Pete was on the bachelor of the year list? And if he was then why hadn't he told her?

Yes they'd only been going out a little over a month but he had left her with the distinct impression that he thought of himself as no longer available.

She knew that for herself all thoughts of any other men had left the moment Peter Gunn had said hello.

She had never been to a bachelor of the year auction--only the rich and famous rcould afford them. But she knew they lined them up on the stage of the civic center and after announcing which one was the winner they would auction them off for huge amounts of money to the women watching. For 24 hours the man was for all essential purposes the slave of the woman who "bought" him.

She was no fool. She knew all to well how women watched Pete many of them caught up in his every move, hanging on to every breath. Just the thought of all those socialites bidding on HER Pete made her stomach churn.

They had only been together for a little over a month-much to soon for either of them to say I love you. But even though he hadn't even come close to saying the words she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch. And oh those wonderful kisses! The fact that she did love him also had no bearing on the situation. Did It?

The bachelor of the year auction always brought in a lot of money for a worthy case and this year it was the Children's Home on the outskirts of town. Not to mention it brought the winner into the spotlight, giving them and their business a huge boost. Not that Pete needed either of those but he would be glad to help the children she knew.

So why was she feeling like this?

"Is everything all right with the food ma'am?" The waiter asked, it taking several minutes for her to realize he was talking to her. "Oh yes it's very good." She assured him, but noticed her two bites said just the opposite.

She poked it with a fork and sighed. Men were nice but they sure could mess up your life, your heart and your sandwhich.

"Would you like another one?" He asked earnestly.

"No." Angela said, her long dark curls hanging perfectly down her back. "Stan said Peter Gunn contacted the committee and declined the nomination." Stan Howard, Angela's boyfriend worked in the mayor's office and was on the actual charity committee. "He stopped by the meeting and asked his name be taken off the list, that he had no desire to participate and he wanted his name taken off permanently. He did give a generous donation however."

Edie felt warmth return to her body and she felt so good she wanted to shout.

"Why would he do that?"

"According to Stan's secretary, Stacy Mr. Gunn has a woman. He's been seen around town with her apparently. "

"Yes I would like a new one." She smiled at the young man. "I'm happy to pay for both. "

"That won't be necessary." He smiled taking the old one away.

"Something wrong with your sandwhich?" Millie asked her concerned. "You were looking a little pale there, are you okay?"

I'm fine, thanks Millie. The sandwhich was just a little off. But I'd love it if you told me more about Ian proposing."

'"What have you been up to lately Edie?" Peggy asked. "Are you still at the Checkered Cat?"

She told them about getting the job at Mother's and how much she was enjoying and no the wasn't as scary as she sometimes looked.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Robin asked hungry for gossip. "Did you and the piano guy ever get together?"

"Emmett?" She shook her head. "No, Emmett is just and always will be a friend."

The front door opened every head turned as Peter Gunn came walking in. The women watched as he talked to the Maitre d', Angela actually sighing.

"He's so handsome." Robin said, her eyes peeled to the PI. "Can you imagine walking into a restaurant with him?"

"Or driving in his car, " Natalie added. "I've heard he has a car phone."

Edie sat there eating her sandwhich and listening to everyone,a warm little niggle flopping in her heart. He had declined It! Bachelor of the year held so many perks and every paper in a 100 mile radius would have wanted to interview him. She knew the winners often got free meals in the finest restaurants and were treated like royalty. And yet he had said no! And to take his name off permanently!

She looked up and saw him coming straight for their table, a look of mischief in his eyes. "He's coming over here!" Robin said more excited than she had a right to be. "Right for us!"

"I wonder what type of woman he looks for? " Angela asked no one in particular, scooping her hair up to let it fall luxuriously around her shoulders.

"Angie, your practically engaged to Stan!" Millie gasped.

"I'm just wondering." The brunette snapped. "Good heavens"

I bet she's rich and collects art or is on the Fine Arts board." Natalie guessed.

"She's probably the chair of the Fine Arts and of course is rich. She buys clothes at Lourdes and gets a manicure everyday." Peggy sighed.

Edie looked down at her own nails and grimaced. She usually did them herself and always thought they looked pretty good but after Peggy said that she wasn't so sure.

"And her hair." Someone added.

The singer touched the top of head. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail with a turquoise clasp that Mama had given her for her birthday last year. It was convenient and out of the way for when she wasn't at work and as far as she could tell Pete liked it that way. She did get her hair done more often than some women but it was for work.

Oh, she was being silly. These women had no idea who Peter Gunn really was , just who they thought he was.

"He probably eats too much pizza and falls asleep on the couch." Edie put in. "And I bet he wears the same old stripped shirt when he's at home. "

"Edie! Angela looked at her like she had lost her mind. "This is Peter Gunn were talking about."

"Of course." She said with just a hint of sarcasm. Seeing Pete come nearer, she picked up her wine glass, suddenly fascinated with it. He gave her a sideways glance and she nodded.

"Hello ladies." He smiled, coming up to the side of the table. "How are we today?" He flashed his most charming smile but Edie knew he was nervous from the way he was fiddling with his lighter in his pants pocket.

"We're fine." Angela answered for the group. "How can we help you Mr. Gunn?"

"I just came in to pick someone up." He looked around casually. Everyone's head at the table except for Edie's did the same thing. The blonde watched Angela and Robin especially knowing they were crossing out each person they saw as the possible person to whom Peter Gunn was referring. But no one seemed to be up to their standard of who would be the perfect one for the detective.

"Is it true you took your name off the list for bachelor of the year?" Angela asked. "Surely you weren't worried about the competition?"

Edie had a sudden desire to rip the woman's batting eye lashes off.

"They are all fine men." He answered. "And I think that whoever wins will defintely deserve it. I just didn't think it was appropriate for me to stay on the list or be in the auction any more. I've decided I have better things to do with my time." And he held out his hand to Edie, who linked hers inside if it, allowing him to help her up. "Ready to go Silly?" He asked with affection in his smile.

Even Millie gasped at what had just happened.

"Thank you girls. It was a lot of fun." Edie smiled. "Please call me when we decide to do it again."

"You're right they are a lovely group." Pere teased as he led her to the car.

"They really aren't that bad, especially Millie. Or maybe they are!"

He opened the passenger door but before helping her in, he took her in his arms giving her a slow almost seductive kiss lips clinging for several seconds afterwards.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that bachelor of the year thing. I should have. But I do want you to know the only list I want to be on is yours."

"Does that mean I'll have to bid on you?"

"No." He pushed a stray hair back from her forehead. "You may have me for free."


End file.
